


Eternal Jewel City by sutlers [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Eternal Jewel City by sutlersThey are sent to Bangkok, and Kanda doesn't like it.





	Eternal Jewel City by sutlers [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eternal Jewel City](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055) by [sutlers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sutlers/pseuds/sutlers). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2012

**Title** : Eternal Jewel City  
 **Author** : Sutlers  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : D. Gray-man  
 **Character** : Kanda/Allen  
 **Rating** : Mature  
 **Warnings** : No Archive Warnings Apply  
 **Summary** : They are sent to Bangkok, and Kanda doesn't like it.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13055)  
**Length** 0:11:46  
Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Eternal%20Jewel%20City%20by%20Sutlers.mp3)  



End file.
